


Little Miracle

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Somewhat understandably, Spark Stiles Stilinski, They’re a little shocked, but all’s well that ends well, my attempt at humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Derek had always dismissed the legend of same-sex alpha/spark couples being able to conceive children together. After all, it was just a myth, right? Eh, turns out, not so much...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Little Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I had so much fun with this one! Just imagining how Stiles might react was greatly amusing to me! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :-)
> 
> Inspired by the prompt words _tense, child, tender_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr.

“But how?? I don’t have ovaries or a uterus! I don’t even have _childbearing_ _hips_!!” Stiles wailed, gesticulating wildly at his slender frame.

“I’d heard same-sex alpha/spark couples could conceive a child together, but I thought it was just a myth,” Derek replied.

“I can’t believe you knocked me up! You and your freaky, wolfy super sperm!”

Derek visibly tensed. “If you don’t want–”

“Of course I want it, you idiot!” Stiles interrupted, kissing him a lot more tenderly than his previous tone of voice would imply. “But you’re buying me a ‘Baby on Board’ sticker for the Jeep!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. I’d love to hear from you. Also, shameless plug alert, but if you’re thinking to yourself that you’d be interested in reading a longer mpreg fic where Stiles shares his news with his dad, well, you’re in luck. Because I wrote one. It was a while back and it’s called _Papa Don’t Preach_ (do you see what I did there?) and you can find it on my list of other works. And now I’ll let you get on with your day. Take care and thanks again for reading. xxx


End file.
